Mi Capitán, Mi Amigo, Mi Hermano
by Generala
Summary: La vida es así, tiene sus momentos tristes y alegres. Todos ellos llegan sin avisar. Colin debe vivir uno de ellos, debe dar el último adiós a quién fuera su capitán.


"_(…)Pero la misma vida es triste y solemne._

_Entramos en un mundo maravilloso nos conocemos, nos saludamos_

_y caminamos juntos un ratito. Luego nos perdemos _

_y desaparecemos tan de repente y tan si razón como llegamos."_

(**El Mundo de Sofía, Gaarder Jonstein**)

_ Para Vanzetti (Si leyeras esto, de seguro te burlas. Cabrón)_

**Mi Capitán, Mi Amigo, Mi Hermano.**

Colin sentado junto a los hijos y los nietos de su amigo, escuchaban a un sacerdote enunciar las últimas palabras de adiós, para quién, muchos años atrás, fuera su capitán, más importante aún, su amigo y también su hermano.

Esparcirían sus cenizas en el Campo de Hyrule, tal y como lo habían hecho con los restos de su compañera de toda la vida, y como él había pedido que hicieran.

"Para que quedarme en la tierra cuando ella no esta ahí…"

Rezaban unas líneas de la carta que representaba su última voluntad.

Para Colin era tan difícil creer que hacía unos días todavía había hablado con él y ahora ya se había ido, así de repente. Le costaba asimilar el hecho de que no volvería a verlo caminar por los jardines o los pasillos, que ahora pasaría a ser un recuerdo más en su memoria. Uno que por le momento lo ponía triste y en algunos momentos lo hacía sonreír, recordando todo aquello que vivió junto a él.

Había sido un modelo a seguir cuando aún era un niño ingenuo y temeroso. Se había convertido en su guía cuando años más tarde decidió seguir sus pasos, apoyándolo, llamándolo desquiciado, pero apoyándolo a pesar de todo.

Nadie cuestiona su mortalidad, él no lo había hecho, hasta que llegó el momento en que él mismo vivió la muerte de uno de sus seres más queridos, uno que estuvo con él más de la mitad de su vida.

La ceremonia terminó, el hijo mayor tomó la urna con sus cenizas y junto a sus hermanos se dirigió a la salida.

Las personas guardaban silencio al verlos pasar, los hombres quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto, las mujeres cruzando las manos sobre el regazo y algunas veces ordenando a los niños guardar silencio.

Al llegar al campo cada uno de sus hijos, tomó un puñado soltándolo al viento. Era el último adiós que dirían a su padre.

Colin aspiró profundo y dejó que lágrima se escapara solitaria.

El mayor de los hijos se acercó a él, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

–Eres de la familia también, eras su hermano –le dijo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos vidriosos. Asintió, señaló la urna y sonrió triste.

Metió una de sus manos, tomó el último puñado y lo soltó.

El primogénito de su amigo apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Colin, en señal de apoyo.

Finalmente él y otros caballeros saludaron una última vez a su antiguo superior.

Era tan difícil hacerse a la idea de que no lo volvería a ver, pero muy adentro sabía que esto iba a pasar pronto, él se lo había dicho. Pero no había querido aceptarlo.

Días atrás, poco antes de fallecer, confesó que la extrañaba, a su compañera de toda la vida.

Caminando por el cementerio en el palacio de pronto comentó:

_"–No creo que me quede mucho tiempo"_

_"–No digas tonterías, creo que tú nos enterrarás a todos."_

_Link se había reído y le contestó:_

_"–No son tonterías amigo mío, es la verdad. Tu aún tienes muchos años por delante, yo ya terminé con los míos, ya viví lo suficiente– contestó mirando la lápida que llevaba el nombre de su fallecida esposa."_

Su historia había llegado a su fin. Pero la de él no, aún no.

Había sido su superior, su amigo y sobre todo su hermano.

Suspiró, echó una ultima mirada y regresó de nuevo a la ciudadela.

Era momento de regresar y continuar viviendo, aunque su amigo ya no estuviera con él en vida.

–Hasta luego, hermano.

* * *

**NOTAS**:

Iba a subir algo de corte más romántico, pero dada que la historia podría dar spoilers para algo que tengo planeado para el futuro no lo hice. Entonces quise subir otra historia pero algo pasó y ya no lo hice. Tengo mis razones para haber escrito esto.


End file.
